Bunnies and Cookies
by booklvingfreak8991
Summary: Boomer walks in on Bubbles blubbering about her bunny. (Heh) This is set as if the PPG and the RRB were normal kids. The RRB live right next door from the PPG with Ms. Keene. There ages are around the same as in the actual series. This is a one-shot deal


Boomer walks in on Bubbles blubbering about her bunny. (Heh) This is set as if the PPG and the RRB were normal kids. The RRB live right next door from the PPG with Ms. Keene. There ages are around the same as in the actual series. This is a one-shot deal, my first for PPG. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB.

Bunnies and Cookies

Boomer walked towards the odd noises coming from the wall that separated the Keene's and the Plutonium's. He had ventured outdoors when his brothers had barred him from their room. They had shut the door in his face and ordered him to go outside. Boomer had shrugged and done as they had said, leaving his brothers to their plotting. Two steps outside and he had heard noises coming from the brick wall.

He grabbed a bunch of the ivy that grew upon the wall and pulled himself up to peer over to the other side. The Plutonium's house stood there, starkly white against the lush green of the lawn. Boomer could see a glimpse of the swing in the Plutonium's backyard and an abandoned doll. And just on the other side of the wall, sitting despairingly on the ground, sobbing her heart out, was Bubbles Plutonium. Curious, Boomer hopped up to sit on top of the wall and looked down at her.

"Why are you crying?" Bubbles, startled for a minute paused in her crying to look around for the source for the voice. When se saw no one, she gasped and sat up straight.

"Have you come to help me, invisible fairy?" she cried, tears shining in her hopeful eyes. Boomer rolled his eyes. How typical for a girl to think an invisible fairy had come to their aid. But he decided to play along.

"Why yes, little girl," he said in a high-pitched voice, smothering laughter. "How can I help you?"

"Oh fairy," said Bubbles, beginning to cry again, "I took my bunny outside when I remembered I forget to get his carrot, so I went inside to get the carrot 'cept Blossom wouldn't tell me where they were till I promised to tell her where her stinky book is, so I had to go get the book, but Buttercup was using it to keep the table from being wobbly and said I couldn't take it and I told I had to have it 'cause I needed to know where the carrots were so she said she'll give me the book if I find her blankie. Buttercup had a blankie, isn't that funny? And she's always losing it, but anyway it took me forever to find it but I did so I got the book and gave it to Blossom and she gave me the carrots and I came back outside and Bunny was gone!"

She took a huge breath after her monologue and burst out into sobs again. Boomer blinked and shook his head. There was no way Bubbles could have said all than without breathing once, but she did. _Girls_, he thought in disgust.

"So," said Boomer slowly, "you lost your bunny?"

"Yes!" cried Bubbles, her tears running down her face like a fountain. "And now he's most likely out shivering in the middle of a street and there's a car full of mean men with scars coming down the road, or he's in a lab where an evil scientist with a weird eye is experimenting on him, or-"

Boomer left then, having remembered catching a glimpse of what looked like a cage covered in a sheet right before his brothers shut the bedroom door in his face. He walked to his kitchen and placed a bunch of his mom's newly baked cookies on a plate. Grabbing one himself, he strolled upstairs and stood chewing very loudly in front of the room he shared with his brothers. After a minute, Butch and Brick stuck their heads out of the room, looking around for the food. They spotted Boomer and opened the door wider. Eyeing his cookie, they walked towards him, identical looks of greed in their eyes.

"Hey, bro," said Butch, slinging an arm around Boomer, "where'd ya get the cookies?"

"Downstairs," said Boomer nonchalantly, still nibbling his cookie, "Mom put out a plate for us."

Butch and Brick were off like twin rockets in an eye blink. Boomer retrieved the terrified bunny from his room, and walked off with it lying quivering in his arms. He passed the kitchen where his brothers were devouring the cookies with alarming speed and shut the door behind him as he stepped outside.

Shifting the bunny so it was held with one arm, he climbed up the wall again and looked over. Bubbles was still in hysterics.

"-and then they'll rub dirt all over his pretty, white coat and he won't even have a carrot to comfort him!"

Boomer rolled his eyes again, decided he didn't want to know, and dropped the bunny straight into Bubbles's lap. She looked down at it, astonished, and then swept it up in a rib crushing hug.

"Oh Bunny," she exclaimed joyfully, "you're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" When she looked up, Boomer ducked behind the wall.

"Thank you, fairy!" he heard her say before she ran off back to her house. Boomer watched her bright blue-garbed figure until it disappeared through the Plutonium's front door.

_Girls_, he thought again, but a little wistfully this time. The grin on his face only widened when he heard his mom erupt at his brothers, drowning out their protests of innocence. He decided, rather wisely, that maybe he would stay outside for a while longer.

Oh, wow, thank you Hairy Gregory and Kezzer for your wonderful reviews! They're the first I've ever had! I'd loved to get more reviews! (hint hint) D

Hairy Gregory: I suppose Butch and Brick just saw the bunny and took it. Of course, I look on Boomer as the sweet one so he had nothing to do with it.

Kezzer: I'm not sure if I should continue it. It was just this passing fancy that I wanted to write down. If I could get some more opinions, I'll consider whether or not I'll continue.


End file.
